Hera's Affair
by PJOHoOHG
Summary: Hera finally finds out about Zeus' affairs, so she decides to exact her revenge... with a little help. (Timeline: the original Perseus being around age 16.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hera's Affair**

**Chapter 1: Hera's Anger**

**Hera's POV**

I cannot believe this! That lying, cheating, no good son of a... Grr! I should probably explain my anger. You see, I've only just found out that Zeus has been cheating on me, with _mortal_ women. And I emphasize on _women_ not _woman_. And to make matters worse, _everyone_ on Olympus knew, except _me_. Not to mention it has been going on for _years_. And it all started with Perseus' whore of a mother, _Danae_. Well, at least I don't have to kill her since her husband already did. Yes, I realize just how horrible that makes me sound, but what would you do exactly if you were the Goddess of Marriage and Family and you found out you're husband slept with and impregnated a _married_ woman (who wasn't _you_)?

Anyways, all of the Goddesses just giggled every time they saw me now, because they all hated me and couldn't believe I didn't figure it out. The only Goddesses who didn't giggle were Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis, and Demeter of all people. And you'd think that they hated me the _most_. As for the other Gods, the only ones who didn't laugh at me were Hades, Poseidon, and strangely, Hephaestus.

Hephaestus was the one who surprised me the most. But I suppose he of all people wouldn't wish my fate on even me considering his relationship with Aphrodite.

And because I couldn't take it anymore, I teleported to my palace and went straight to my bedroom and cried my eyes out. Yes, I know, completely the opposite reaction you were expecting. But what you don't seem to realize is, Gods are just like mortals when it comes to the phrase, "I'm only human" (except that obviously we're immortal).

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door. I said, "Go away." But apparently that doesn't work on Olympians, because Aphrodite opened my bedroom door and closed it behind her as she strode over to my bed. She sat down and sweetly asked, "Are you okay?" I stared at her feeling as if I was in complete shock. She said, "Yes, I know what you're thinking. 'Why is Aphrodite _kindly_ asking if I'm okay?' Well, to answer your question, I don't _hate_ you, I simply have a slight... _dislike_ for you. And I help people with their love problems, no matter who they are." I suddenly had the strange urge to hug her. And I _did_. I think Aphrodite was shocked, because it took a moment for her to slowly hug me back. Then she said, "Is there anything I can do to help you?" I slowly pulled away and said, "If you have any suggestions for revenge, that would be great." Aphrodite got a look on her face that I'm guessing must have been her thinking look, because she was actually _quiet_ for about 5 minutes.

She suddenly pulled an evil smirk, and I didn't know whether to be afraid, or curious. Or both. "I have an idea," she said. "but I don't know if you'll agree." "Just tell me!" I exclaimed. She said, "Have an affair." I looked at her and dropped my jaw in shock. I was about to reply, but then she said, "And it can't be with just _anyone_, it has to be someone who will make Zeus _very_ angry and _very _jealous." I couldn't help it. I actually _listened_ to what she had to say.


	2. Chapter 2: Aphrodite's Idea

**Chapter 2: Aphrodite's Idea**

**Hera's POV**

Aphrodite did have some good points. _Zeus_ was the one who cheated on _me_ _first_. Plus, it would feel good to get my revenge on him. And, cheating on Zeus would show him just how much it hurts when he does it to me. But, there was just one very large problem that Aphrodite would tease me about for life if I told her. So I just decided to come up with any reason I could to get out of this. "Well, Aphrodite, what if Zeus kills the man I sleep with. I mean, I don't want to be responsible for some poor soul's murder at the hand of Zeus." I said. "Hera, you and I both know that the man I'm suggesting for the job is one of the few people that Zeus _can't_ kill." She was right. "But we must also consider the fact that I'm the Goddess of _Marriage_ and _Family_, therefore it would eternally ruin my reputation. And I think we both know just how prideful I am." I stated. She said, "Yes actually, I do realize that. But you must also consider that everyone will know why you did it by the time that it's done and Zeus is told. Plus, most people know you and know that you would only be doing it to get back at Zeus, and they might actually consider it courageous for _you_ of all people to go through with this." She was right yet again.

"But Aphrodite..." "No more 'but Aphrodite's'. I know why you don't want to go through with this, after all, I _am_ the Goddess of _Love_ and _other Pleasures_, so I can sense your emotions. And if you say it out loud, I promise I won't make fun of you." She said when she interrupted me. I thought about what she was suggesting for a moment before saying, "I have never emotionally... let alone _physically_ been with another man besides Zeus, so I don't know how any of this works. Besides, what if _he_ doesn't want to sleep with me, and how exactly do you propose I ask either way." I said without even breathing between sentences.

Aphrodite was staring at me, and for a second there, I thought I saw a tinge of shock on her face before she went back to her poker-face. "Hera, I know that this won't be very easy for you, but it might end up being a good idea. Besides, I happen to know for a fact that _Poseidon_ has a slight attraction towards you." Yes, you heard her right, _Poseidon_ was the man she was suggesting that I have an affair with. Poseidon, a.k.a. God of Horses, Earthquakes, and (namely) the Sea. And to most women on Olympus, he was considered the biggest man-whore on Olympus, second only to _my husband_, although most women on Olympus also consider that a _good_ thing.

I read Aphrodite's mind to see what she meant by that without having to ask her. But I didn't find what I was expecting. "_WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'BUT I'M PRETTY SURE HE HAS AN EVEN BIGGER ATTRACTION TO ATHENA'_?!" I screamed. "Well it's not my fault he's attracted to her. And besides, it's not exactly as if she'd ever date him anyway." She said. "And according to what I'm reading in your mind, that's only because that she's to stubborn and afraid to even _admit_ she has feelings for him, let alone act on them!" I exclaimed.

"Once again, not my fault." Aphrodite said. Once I got my head cleared of anger, I realized she was right, and started considering her idea. After about 5 minutes of thinking about it, I said, "I'll do it." Aphrodite squealed with pleasure. "But... only if you _help_ me." I said. Aphrodite suddenly got the most evil grin I've ever seen, and I instantly knew that I was going to regret my decision.


	3. Ch3: TheCloset(not what it sounds like)

**Chapter 3: The Closet (not what it sounds like)**

**Hera's POV**

I couldn't believe that I was doing this. Oh, I'm sorry, are you still here? Well then, I should probably explain the situation to you. See, Aphrodite _actually_ got me hooked on her idea of revenge. So now I was in Aphrodite's closet while she was trying to pick out the most seductive outfit possible for me. Every once in a while you'd here her muttering things like, "No, too safe", and "No, it's not her color", then "No, Demeter told me that there is a thin line between seductive and slutty". Yes, the whore was trying to pick me out a whore outfit, while trying not to make me look like a whore. The things she says greatly contradict her actions. "Hera, refer to me as a whore one more time, and after we've pulled off your affair, I will make your love life even _more_ miserable... _If that's even possible_." She said.

_Damn, why did she have to be able to read my mind?_ "Because Athena showed me how to perfect my mind-reading skills in exchange for love advice." She said. "WHAT LOVE ADVICE?!" I screamed. "Sorry sweetie, I'm sworn to secrecy. Otherwise she'll... what was it she said? Oh right, she said she'd melt my mind, if I even had one. Whatever that means." She calmly stated. Sometimes I swear that those rumors about blondes are true. She gave me a funny look, then continued to look through the closet where whores go to die. I believe Apollo mentioned something similar about Aphrodite's future cabin being where Barbies go to die, but I have no idea what that even means.

Finally, Aphrodite squealed in delight and showed me an outfit that I actually... _approved of_. It was a short, but not _too_ short sleeveless dress (I suppose this is what she seduces modest men with), and it was white silk with a familiar shade of silver lining on the edges. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS IS AN OUTFIT YOU WERE PLANNING ON GIVING TO ATHENA SO THAT SHE COULD SEDUCE POSEIDON?!" I once again screamed. "STOP READING MY MIND DAMMIT!" Aphrodite screamed.

"Just take the freaking outfit and go seduce the Earthshaker!" Aphrodite exclaimed. I giggled. "That sounded wrong." I said. Aphrodite's lips twitched and she snorted. "And what does freaking mean?" I asked. "I don't know, it's just some word I heard Apollo using." Aphrodite said.

"Now go seduce Poseidon." Aphrodite smiled. And I got out of her closet (some woman from the island of Lesbia laughed when I said something similar), and left her whole palace in general, in search of my Earthshaker.

**Aphrodite's POV**

"Hera obviously does not understand Lesbian references." I thought.

**(Author's Note) I heard that the idea of being a lesbian started on an island once named Lesbia in Ancient Greece, so don't take offense from this.**


	4. The Question

**Chapter 4: The Question**

**Hera's POV**

I'm looking for Poseidon right now. And to be more specific, I'm heading to his palace on Olympus. I got there and knocked on the door. Then, Poseidon's servant Icarus (not the one you're thinking of) opened the door. "Hello Hera, what can I do for you?" He said. I said, "I need to speak to Poseidon." He said, "He's not here, but I believe he's in his underwater palace of Atlantis." You heard him right, Atlantis. I bet you're wondering what happened to it. Well, he decided to sink it to the bottom of the ocean, because that some Greek generals were stupid enough to attack it, and he figured that it would be harder to attack if it were at the bottom of the ocean, seeing as how no one but his own children can go there in terms of mortals.

"Thank you." I said. He smiled and shut the door as I teleported to the front gates of his palace. A merman who was passing by stopped and said, "Lady Hera, how may I assist you?" "Could you take me to Poseidon please?" I asked. "Of course, my lady." he said and started to escort me. A moment later, I asked, "Is Amphitrity here?" He said, "No, I believe she's gone to visit her mother in the mortal world." "Thank you." I said.

We were in front of Poseidon's bedroom, and I thanked him and told him he could leave. _Great I'm in_ exactly _the right place_. _His bedroom_. I thought. I knocked on the door. "Come in." A voice that sounded like Poseidon said. When I walked in, I saw him tickling his son, Triton. _Aphrodite's going to turn me into a really big whore_. I thought. Poseidon turned around, and when he saw me, he got a slightly confused grin on his face. "Aunt Hera!" Triton screamed as he ran up to me and hugged my knees. _Now I feel like a REALLY big whore. _I thought. And yes, Triton actually likes me. I'm not a completely horrible person. "Hello Triton." I said as I picked him up and hugged him. "Hello Hera." Poseidon said. "Hello Poseidon." I said nervously. I think he could tell I was nervous, because he gave me an even funnier look than when I walked in.

"Hera, is there a particular reason why you're here?" Poseidon asked. "Umm... Poseidon, can I ask you a question in private?" I asked. "Triton, can you go find Ariel and play with her for a little while?" Poseidon said. "Okay Daddy." Triton said as if it was the last thing he wanted to do. I put him down and he left to find Ariel, who I believe is one of Poseidon's merman guards' children.

"Now what was it you wanted to ask me?" Poseidon asked. "I... I... I need you to sleep with me." I sputtered out nervously. Poseidon stared at me with a look of half shock half amusement on his face. "You know, I always expected that sentence to come out of Aphrodite's mouth." He said. "Or if you wanted it to be said the way you said it, Athena's." He added under his breath. _Because that made me feel so much more confident_. I thought. If this plan was successful, I was going to personally apologize to Athena for stealing her secret love, and ask her questions like how long she's cared for him. Yes, I'm that nosy. "Poseidon, the reason I'm asking is because I'm tired of looking like a fool when it comes to Zeus' affairs, and I want to show him how much it hurts. I mean honestly, he's the one who forced me into marrying him, yet he won't sleep with me anymore, and instead, he goes out and sleeps with mortal women who are strangers." I said with a shaky voice.

Poseidon got a sad look on his face and said, "I understand your point." I looked up into his deep sea blue eyes, and he said, "You still haven't asked me your question." "Yes I have." I said. "Well it wasn't in the form of a question." He said. "Fine. Poseidon, will you sleep with me?" I asked. "Yes." He said.


	5. Aftershock

**Chapter 5 Aftershock (because Poseidon's God of Earthquakes)**

**(A/N: I don't do lemons because I rated this T, plus I feel weird writing that stuff AND publishing it.)**

**Hera's POV**

Well, it's not what I expected. What I mean is, being with Poseidon made me feel... happy. Not _in love happy_, but happier than I was with Zeus. Although that could just be the aftershock of the _endorphins_. Haha, aftershock, with the God of Earthquakes. Seriously though, I'm not in love with him, it's just that he's kinder to me than Zeus is, and I know I won't have to get hurt if he ever cheats on me, because it's not _me_ he'll be cheating on. Another funny thing to giggle at.

I guess Poseidon noticed me giggling too, because he said, "Are you okay? Because I didn't think I was that bad."

I giggled again and said, "Poseidon, _that's_ not what I'm giggling about _that_ was 2 hours ago. I'm giggling at myself because I'm thinking of jokes like, _aftershocks of being with the God of Earthquakes_."

He started chuckling. "Sadly, I think that's the first time I've heard that one, and it was pretty funny."

Zeus never laughed at my jokes or thought I was funny. So I gave Poseidon a full-on kiss. (I'm still not in love with him.) He just smiled at me and said, "Why did you do that?"

I said, "Because Zeus never thinks I'm funny or laughs at my jokes."

He smiled and gave me a kiss on the fore-head. Suddenly, we heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Poseidon, I need to speak with you." It was Zeus.

Poseidon suddenly got a scared look on his face and said, "Hera, go into the bathroom until I tell you it's safe to come out."

I said, "Okay." And I got up, grabbed my dress (and other articles of clothing), and ran into the bathroom shutting the door behind me. I heard Poseidon put on the lower half of his clothing and open the bedroom door saying, "What is it you want brother? I was trying to sleep."

Zeus said, "The sun only went down 2 hours ago, and normally you don't go to bed until midnight."

"Yes, well today has been very long because I only left Amphitrity to her mother 4 hours ago, and as you can imagine, she wasn't very nice to me from the time I got there to the time I left." Poseidon countered.

"Fair enough." Zeus said. "But what I wanted to speak with you about was Hera."

I swear to God, if Aphrodite told Zeus about any of this, I will personally murder her. I was going to tell him eventually, but now was not the time.

"What about Hera?" Poseidon asked.

"You see, Hera _finally_ figured out about my affairs, and I haven't seen her since she figured it out, and she seemed _fairly_ angry, so I was wondering..." Zeus was interupted by Poseidon finishing, "if I've seen her?"

I didn't like the way he said _finally__._

"Exactly." Zeus said.

"Well to tell you the truth, no. I haven't seen Hera since she left saying she was going to see our mother." Poseidon calmly said.

"RHEA?! SHE SAID SHE WAS GOING TO SEE RHEA?!" Zeus screamed.

"Well I'm assuming that's what she meant by 'our mother'." Poseidon confirmed.

"I'm going to die. Well, I'm off to see 'our mother'." Zeus said, and judging by the flash coming from the other side of the door, I'm assuming he teleported out.

"It's safe to come out now Hera." Poseidon said.

I walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed. "Well that should keep him busy for a while." I said with a hint of laughter in my voice.

"I suppose so." He said with a hint of a chuckle in his voice.

I had gotten dressed in the bathroom while I was listening to Zeus and Poseidon's conversation. I decided it was time to go. "Well, I must go now. See you soon Poseidon." I said.

"See you soon Hera." He said as he gave me a peck on the forehead. I said, "Thank you." And gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Your welcome." He said.

And I left for my palace on Olympus.


	6. Surprise!

**Chapter 6: Surprise!**

**Hera's POV**

I was in my bedroom in my palace sleeping. Suddenly, I was woken up by shouting coming from outside the bedroom door. "Aphrodite, she's _my_ wife!" Zeus' voice was saying.

"Well _your_ _wife _is upset and doesn't want to see you right now. Especially in her state. She's so upset that she's letting _me_ of all peopple guard her bedroom door!" Aphrodite's voice said.

"Do you not realize that I've been getting yelled at by Rhea all night because that when I was looking for Hera I accidentally let slip what Hera's angry at me for, so she started screaming at me about breaking her daughter's heart?!" Zeus practically sqealed.

"Well to be fair, YOU DID BREAK HER HEART DUMBASS!" Aphrodite screamed.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Will both of you go away! I'm in no mood for arguing, and I was trying to SLEEP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I could hear heavy footsteps walking away from the door and after they were gone, Aphrodite came in, shut the door behind her, sat down on the side of my bed and said, "Sorry about that dear. So how did last night go?"

Athena was right, Aphrodite is nosy. "He slept with me, if that answers your question." I said.

"YES!" She said. Then she added, "So..." I knew what she was thinking.

"It was nice Aphrodite." I said while rolling my eyes in exasperation. Then I quickly added, "But I'm not in love!"

"I didn't think you were." She said. Then she gave me a funny look. "But something about you is different dear." She said with curiosity.

"Well he actually laughed at my jokes, unlike Zeus. And I figure that I at least know I won't have to worry about him cheating on me, because he's not mine like Zeus. So it could be new found happiness." I suggested.

"No, it's something else." She stated. Aphrodite suddenly got wide-eyed. "Hera, have you felt different since last night, aside from your happiness?" She asked.

"Maybe a little, why?" I asked, suddenly interested.

"Hera, did you remember to drink nectar before you slept with Poseidon last night?" She solemnly asked. I mean it, this is the most serious look she's ever pulled in front of me.

"Of course... no." I replied. I suddenly undrestood what she was implying.

"Well Hera, you're... pregnant." She said. I looked at her in shock. "Surprise." She said.


	7. Time to Tell

**Chapter 7: Time to Tell**

**Hera's POV**

Aphrodite _finally_ released me so I could leave. But not before she tried to pick out multiple baby names for boys and girls and asked if she was going to be the Godmother. (I'll answer that question later.) So now it was time to tell... Poseidon (and Athena) about the baby. I know what you're thinking, _why tell Athena?_ Well, A: I promised myself that I'd personally apologize for stealing her secret love later, and B: I need her, Hades, Hephaestus, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hestia, and Hermes' help (especially since they didn't laugh at me, and I need as many Olympians as possible to help me). I was also going to have to tell... _my mother_. But that's a whole other touchy subject.

Anyway, now I'm standing outside Poseidon's palace gates again, and yet again, a merman stopped and asked, "Is there something I can help you with Lady Hera?"

"Yes, can you take me to Poseidon?' I asked.

"Of course my lady." He replied politely. A moment later, I asked, "Where is Queen Amphitrite today?"

"Playing with Prince Triton in the kelp gardens, I believe." He said.

"Okay." I said. _Thank God she's not here_. I thought. A few moments later, we were in the throne room. "Hello Hera." Poseidon said in a friendly tone.

"Hello Poseidon." I said nervously. Poseidon gave me a funny look and said, "Sebastian, you may leave now."

"Yes sir." Sebastian said. Poseidon hopped off his throne and walked toward me asking, "Hera, is something wrong? You seem a bit nervous."

"I uh... I... I'm... I'm pregnant." I said nervously. He smiled and gave me a comforting hug, but I still think he was shocked. "Since I'm assuming the child's mine, I'd like to say that I'll help you and the baby in any way I can, and I'll even raise it if you'd like." He said gently. I was shocked. It wasn't the reaction I was expecting, although I suppose that it made things easier. "We'll discuss the living situation later, for now we need to focus on telling certain people so that we can get them on our side." I said.

"Which people?" He asked, seeming slightly confused.

"Well, Aphrodite knows because she figured it out for me. And the next person I was going to tell was... Athena." I said. He gave me a look that told me he'd rather die than tell Athena, and I couldn't say I blamed him.

"L-Let's go tell... Athena." He said nervously.

**(Outside Athena's Olympian Palace)**

**Poseidon's POV**

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die_. I thought. I just recently got Athena to go on a date with me, and I thought it ended fairly well compared to the multiple scenarios I had come up with about how the date could've gone wrong. And me having a baby with one of her _mother figures_ after our first date was going to be a big turn-off. Hera could tell I was nervous, so she knocked on the door for me. Then because my hand was shaking, she held it. _Great, another thing for Athena to be mad at me about_. I Thought. I slowly pulled my hand away, so as not to offend her. Suddenly, Athena's brain-child Sly (get it? Athena, Sly) opened the door. She smiled and said, "Here for another date, Poseidon? My mother hasn't stopped talking about the last one, and it's been like, 4 days." I blushed, and I swear to God, Hera was holding back a chuckle by simply grinning an evil grin.

"No Sly, WE are here to talk to your mother about something important." I said as calmly as possible because I felt like I was hyperventilating.

"Okay, follow me." Sly said. Hera suddenly turned to me as we walked through the palace and whispered,"So... you and Athena went on a date?" She asked with a giggle.

"Shut up." I said. Then I read her mind and she was saying something about murdering Aphrodite later for lying to her about Athena's feelings for me. I'm not even going to ask. "We're here." Sly said when we were standing outside the door to Athena's _main_ library. Yes, I said main. You know, for a Goddess who swore off men for the rest of Eternity, she sure as hell has a lot of romance novels (not to mention the porn novels she was hiding in the back of her library, and she begged me to never tell anyone about them).

We walked in and I saw Athena reading a novel that looked like one of those books Aphrodite keeps on other people's love lives, and it said 'Artemis' on the cover. I was going to make her tell me about that later, if she was still talking to me.

"Hello? Earth to Athena." I said. Athena looked up and smiled at me, but when she saw Hera, it went back to the usual look of question she had on her face except for her blush.

"Hello Poseidon, Hera." She said as she put her book down. "What are you two doing here? And Sly, leave us please."

"Fine." Sly said in an annoyed tone.

I don't want to go into detail as to the part where Athena slapped, then kissed me and said she forgave me, so let's skip that part shall we?

"I'll help you." Athena agreed calmly.

Now to tell... _my mother_.


	8. Rhea & the Olympians

**(Rhea's Palace)**

**Hera's POV**

Well, we're knocking on the front door of my mother's palace. And by we, I mean me, Poseidon, & Athena. Why is Athena here? Well, she knew Poseidon was nervous, so she came with us to make him feel better. Although I admit he seems happier now, he's also clumsier. He tripped on a tiny pebble because he was checking Athena out. She just giggled and helped him up. I've never heard Athena giggle, so she must really like him.

Suddenly, the door was answered by... Hestia? "Hello Poseidon, Hera, Athena." Hestia said.

"Hestia, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I come to visit mother every once in a while." She said.

"Can you take us to mother?" Poseidon asked.

"Of course brother." Hestia replied. We were walking down the hallway when we suddenly heard shouting.

"For the last time Zeus, Hera has not come to visit me since you forced her into it a month ago!" Rhea said.

"But Poseidon told me that she said she was coming to visit you." Zeus angrily replied.

"Well, since I see no reason for your brother to lie to you, Hera probably LIED TO HIM. I'm cutting of our Iris-message now." Rhea said in an angry tone. Thank God it's just an IM. I think Athena and Poseidon were thinking the same thing, and Hestia just stood there as if she already knew. We walked into my mother's living room and when she turned around and saw us, she seemed unusually happy.

"So for once, I have more than one child visiting at a time. Oh and hello Athena dear." Rhea said. Poseidon and I turned to look at Athena, and she said, "I don't have many female friends, so I come to see her regularly, and she actually likes me."

Okay then. We looked back at Rhea and Poseidon and I said in unison, "Mother, we have something to tell you." Well, that just made things even weirder.

"Yes children." Rhea said.

"First of all we're sorry we don't come to visit you more often mother." Poseidon said. And I finished, "Second of all, I'm pregnant with Poseidon's child."

All she could say was, "You're forgiven for not coming to visit me, just tell me more about this pregnancy." So we explained the whole thing to her and she had an amused look on her face the entire time.

"I'll help you dears. If there's one person Zeus is afraid of it's me, and I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to you two or your child. Besides, you two and the child might come to visit me more often." She agreed.

"I promise I'll take that into consideration." Poseidon and I said in unison again.

"Good enough for me." Rhea said. "Oh, and Athena dear, I give you my blessing to date my son." She added. I don't think I've ever seen Athena turn that pink.

"Thank you Rhea." She muttered.

**(Old, unused, Olympian Counsel Room)**

**Hera's POV**

Did I happen to mention that Hestia agreed too? Anyway, we're in the Old Olympian Counsel Room, meeting with Hades, Hermes, Hephaestus, Hestia, Demeter, Artemis, Aphrodite, Rhea, Athena, Poseidon, and myself so we can get them on our side. It looks like Artemis brought her first lieutenant as well, Zoë Nightshade. Zoë's never been a problem, so I'm not too worried.

We explained the entire situation to everyone there. Some of their mouths dropped open in shock, other's yelled, and Hephaestus just sat there with a smile on his face. I guess he understood my point. Zoë and Artemis were the only quiet ones who looked like they were thinking.

We finally got everyone to calm down and asked if they would help us. Demeter said, "Yes, I can see your point, so I'll help."

Hades said, "I actually like you two, and I don't want Zeus to do anything to your child, so I'll help."

Hermes agreed mischievously. Hephaestus agreed. Aphrodite, Athena, Rhea, and Hestia had agreed before the meeting even started. Now we just needed an answer from Artemis and Zoë.

Artemis spoke, "I agree, because my father deserves it, this involves getting revenge on a cheating MAN, and Athena would probably be upset if I didn't." Athena blushed.

"I always agree with my lady, and besides, this is the right decision either way." Zoë said.

"Then we're all in agreement, and we will have another meeting tomorrow to come up with a plan." I said.


	9. The Dream & the Plan

**Chapter 9: The Dream & the Plan**

**Hera's POV**

I'm scared and hungry, but not alone. My older brothers Hades and Poseidon, and my younger sisters Demeter and Hestia were there. Even my centaur brother Chiron was there. Chiron was roaming around as if there was nothing wrong, as if we weren't in _Kronos' stomach_. But he wasn't old enough to understand, so we let him play and have a 'real' childhood. Hades was comforting Demeter as she cried, and Hestia was trying to play with Chiron.

"I'm cold." I said as I shivered. Poseidon came closer and gave me a warm hug. It's too bad we've never met our youngest brother, Zeus. "I'm hungry." I said miserably.

"I know sweetie." He said. "Hades, do we have any more food?" Poseidon asked. Hades suddenly made a pomegranate appear and he gave it to me.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." He said with a small smile.

"I'm scared." I said.

"It's okay, we'll always be here to protect you Hera." Poseidon said. He was always my favorite brother. And everyone was okay with that. Suddenly, we heard a large crash. Then we heard Kronos' stomach growling and groaning. There was another loud crash. We were all flying upward. I grabbed onto Poseidon and screamed in fear. Hestia was doing the same to Chiron, and Demeter was doing it to Hades. We all suddenly saw a bright light, and we fell out onto the ground of the real world. I looked up and immediately knew where the crashes had come from. Our youngest brother, the handsome, well fed, well taken care of, Zeus.

I suddenly woke up with a large gasp. I've been having that dream almost every night since it actually happened. I renember that Rhea was there, and she took us to her palace shortly after Zeus let us out of Kronos' stomach. She took very good care of us while she trained us to help Zeus get rid of Kronos. The very living room I was in just yesterday, was the first living room I'd ever been in, and I went straight for sitting at the fire place, because I needed warmth after all those years inside Kronos' cold stomach.

"Hera, are you okay?" Athena asked as she came into my bedroom.

"I'll be fine. Let's start getting people and meet in the same place we did yesterday." I said. I was used to waking up like this. Zeus had asked me what was wrong the first couple of times I woke up like that with him, but he eventually stopped asking.

"Okay." Athena said.

**(The meeting room from yesterday)**

**Hera's POV**

We met in the old counsel room again, and we were trying to come up with a plan. Everyone came up with good ideas, but they all had large flaws. For instance, Aphrodite suggested that she use charm speak on Zeus. But he's immune to her charm speak, that or either she's just not using a high enough dosage on him. Hephaestus suggested that we challenge him to a duel. It would almost be perfect, except Zeus would have a large amount of adrenaline coming from his anger. Plus, Aphrodite looked on the verge of tears as she said, "That's so Ares."

Hephaestus automatically took back his idea and hugged her. While he was hugging her, she got an evil grin on her face. She must be trying to get him back, and his idea just worked to her advantage.

Hermes suggested that we just prank Zeus, or at least threaten that Hermes would prank him. We all said no (in unison). Hermes then asked, "Why didn't we invite Apollo? He didn't laugh at Hera, and I'm sure he'd want to help."

"Because he's a huge blabber mouth and he'd start reciting _haiku's_." Artemis said in disgust of her own brother.

"Fair enough." Hermes said.

Artemis finally said, "We could just outvote him on what should be done with the child, and have Rhea scare Zeus and others into their respective votes." Artemis had a point.

"Where did you get this idea Artemis?" Aphrodite asked a little too innocently.

"I just barely came up with it myself." She said with a tinge of nervousness in her voice.

"Are you sure you haven't been thinking about it a lot lately, and just wanted to test it on Hera's situation so that you know whether or not to tell Zeus about your future boyf..." Zoë cut Aphrodite off with a hard blow to the stomach before Artemis had the chance to.

"Thank you Zoë." Artemis said regaining some of her composure.

"Of course my lady." Zoë said. I swear to God Athena was holding back a laugh with her giant grin.

"So we're all in agreement on Artemis' plan?" I asked.

Everyone said, "I."

We had come to an easy agreement.


	10. Just Admit It

**(Outside the Meeting Room)**

**Artemis' POV**

I really hope Aphrodite didn't just blow my secret. I think Zoë could tell what I was thinking because she said, "Don't worry my lady, I won't ever let anyone figure it out."

"But Zoë, I'm breaking my vow just by thinking about this, and considering how important my vow is, and how important a Huntress' vow is, shouldn't you be the first one to stop me or tell someone." I asked.

"Of course not. And don't ever say that again. I understand how it is to care for someone you're not supposed to, remember? And besides, you are not just a maiden Goddess, or leader of the Huntresses, you are my master and my best friend." She said sweetly.

"Did you just give your master an order? By saying 'don't ever say that again'." I asked with humor.

"You're damn right I did. But, you weren't my master at the time in question, you were my friend." She answered cleverly.

"You know, if you were anyone else, I'd be punishing you by now." I said as I hugged my FAVORITE Huntress.

"What are you going to do if Zeus ever figures out that you're in love with Perseus?" Zoë asked.

"Tell him it's his fault, because if he didn't have affairs, Perseus wouldn't have even been born. And that will also add to Hera's argument if necessary." I joked. We both laughed.

"I'm sure Hera would appreciate the backup." Athena giggled. Zoë and I both jumped, but when we saw Athena, we calmed down a little.

"Don't do that to me dammit!" I exclaimed. Athena just giggled.

"So you're in love with our brother Perseus?" Athena asked.

"There's no DNA on the Olympian side." I said.

"Then I'm not your sister." She said.

"Shut up." I told her. She giggled even more.

"So you're in love with our uncle Poseidon?" I asked mockingly.

"No." She said. Her face turned the brightest shade of red I've ever seen.

"I saw you holding hands and kissing him by the lake we have somewhere up here." I said. And I did too.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said nervously. Zoë was giggling in the background.

"Just admit it Athena. If you admit it, I will." I said.

"We go at the same time." She said diplomatically. That just proved it. But I suppose she's thinking that about me too, seeing as how I proposed this deal.

"1...2...3..." I said. And we said at the same time, "I'm in love with (Perseus/Poseidon)."

"Well that's nice to know for future reference." Poseidon said before he kissed Athena. We both blushed and Zoë just giggled.

**Poseidon's POV**

She's in LOVE with me! YES!

**Rhea's POV**

My son and daughter are having a baby, the same son is dating my favorite granddaughter, and the same daughter isn't having a baby with my other cheating son who has affairs constantly, which is bringing the family closer than usual. My life is SO screwed up.


	11. It's Happening!

**Chapter 11: It's Happening!**

**Hera's POV**

"Wake up. Hera. Wake up Hera. WAKE UP HERA!" Was the first thing Hera heard that morning. And Aphrodite was the one doing it whilst shaking her. So I sat bolt upright and slapped her with all the force I could muster this early in the morning. And trust me, even at 6:00 a.m., that was saying something. I think Aphrodite's whimpering. "That hurt you stupid DUMBASS!" She screamed in pain.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to wake me up in the morning unless it's an emergency? Especially since I usually have nightmares." I replied, annoyed by her ignorance to the only rule I ever MADE her follow.

"It IS an emergency!" She said in a pissed off tone.

"What? Did you finally run out of makeup and realize that you'd lose 5 pounds just by not wearing it?" I asked sarcastically.

"NO! AND WILL PEOPLE STOP ASKING ME THAT QUESTION! Half of the time, the only makeup I wear is lipstick and mascara!" She said. This is news to me.

"Really? Because you look too pretty to be a naturalist." Did I just say that?

"Thank you." Aphrodite said as she blushed. "I actually came to tell you that Apollo had a vision about when the baby is to be born." She said.

"When?" i asked palely.

"About 5 minutes ago. You know, I'm glad he doesn't look as creepy as the Oracle does when they have visions." She said.

"Not 'when did he have the vision', when is the baby to be born?" I asked in annoyance.

"Oh. Later today. Maybe around late afternoon or just before mid night. Apollo said he couldn't tell anything other than the fact that the baby's going to be born today." She said cheerfully.

And that's when I fainted.

**2 hours later...**

**Hera's POV**

I woke up with a wet cloth on my forehead. And I saw Aphrodite talking to Poseidon and Athena.

"She said I was pretty without makeup." Aphrodite said excitedly.

"You are. And Hephaestus has said that before." Athena said.

"Yes, but this is the first time I've heard it from a girl other than you. Plus, Hephaestus is the only man who's said that to me." Aphrodite explained. I think Athena blushed after Aphrodite mentioned the part about her being the only other girl besides me who's said she was pretty without makeup. I knew that they were friends.

"Let's get back to the point shall we? How's Hera doing?" Poseidon asked.

"She's been awake for a minute or so, listening to us." Aphrodite said. Everyone suddenly turned and looked at me.

"Oh, thank God." Athena and Poseidon said at the same time. They blushed and Aphrodite smirked. Aphrodite was thinking about something to the affect of _'I did a good job on these two, she won't even leave him now that she knows Poseidon is having a baby with one if her mother figures.' _She is so big-headed.

"You know Aphrodite, thinking things like that will only get your mind melted faster." I said. Athena took a moment to analyze Aphrodite's thoughts, then she smacked her upside the head.

"I didn't MAKE you fall in love, I just meant that I'm the one who gave you both relationship advice." Aphrodite said.

"You still deserved it." Athena said. Now I'm curious about something.

"Aphrodite, why were you with Apollo at 5 minutes to 6:00 a.m.?" I asked.

"I was asking him about the future." Aphrodite said.

"Which aspect of the future?" I asked.

"My happily ever after." She muttered seriously.

"Okay." I said, trying to end the conversation for her sake.

I ended up spending the entire day making baby clothes with Aphrodite. I had no idea she knew how to sew, knit, or crochet, let alone all 3. Maybe she's smarter than we give her credit for. "I like nuts." Aphrodite giggled as she picked up some peanuts. And I don't think she was talking about the peanuts either. So once again I'm proven wrong about Aphrodite's intelligence.

Suddenly, there was a knock at Aphrodite's bedroom door. "Aphrodite, I need your help." Zeus' voice said.

"Go hide in the bathroom." Aphrodite said.

"Deja vu." I said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Poseidon said that too, when Zeus came to visit after you slept with Poseidon." She said.

"How do YOU know about that?" I asked with a suspicion that she she had been spying on us.

"We'll talk about it later. Go hide in my bathroom!" She said.

So I ran into the bathroom and instantly wanted to go back. Zeus was less scary than what I was seeing. Aphrodite's bathroom was PINK! Yet it strangely surprised me that the only thing I had ever pictured about her personal bathroom that was true was the pink walls. Other than that, Aphrodite's bathroom was... normal. Cute even. Her walls were pink, but the floor was a complimentary shade of blue, her toilet was white, and she had a modest medium sized mirror that was perfect for a bathroom. The random panties and boudoir I had pictured weren't there. She also had a lovely shower/bathtub that was white. And when I took a closer look at the mirror, I noticed that is was like a miniature door, and inside was nectar and ambrosia (which I had expected), tooth cleaning instruments, soap, emergency first-aid kits, and a piece of paper.

_Aphrodite is actually normal_. I thought.

I read the piece of paper, and it said, "Your diary and to-do list are inside the hole in your mattress." Wow, so that's why no one can figure out where Aphrodite's diary is, it's in the last place you'd expect it. And that's why she went pale when I told her the mattress was uneven and said, "I've just used it too much." I had dropped the subject because she had said something dirty that I didn't want to hear, but I guess that's what she was expecting.

"What do you want Zeus?" Aphrodite said.

"I need advice about Hera." Zeus said.

"Either leave her and have your affairs, or quit being such a bitchy whore and stay faithful to her. And don't forget to buy flowers and chocolate, but most importantly ADMIT YOU'RE ALWAYS WRONG AND SHE'S ALWAYS RIGHT." Aphrodite said. Damn, she's good.

"Um... I suppose that's good advice for later. But how do I find her first?" He asked.

"You don't, she finds you. Or at least in this case. Normally I would tell you to apologize as soon as possible, but she REALLY doesn't want to see you right now, so wait until she cools down." Aphrodite said.

I couldn't believe she was giving him advice. But then I remembered what she once told me, "I help people with their love problems, _no matter who_ they are."

So I suppose I can't be angry with her.

"Alright, thank you Aphrodite." Zeus said in a strained tone. When I heard the door close behind him, I came out of the bathroom.

"You know, the bastard seems really upset about you. But on the other hand, when you take something for granted, you won't know what you have until it's gone." Aphrodite said.

"You're emotionally deeper than I thought." I said.

"Only when it comes to love dear." She said. And modest too, who'd have thought?

"OUCH!" I screamed. Then I felt wet.

"You're water just broke! Which means that ouch is a labor pain! To Apollo!" She screamed.

"Wait, I just thought about this. Apollo knows about the baby?!" I screeched in fear. If Apollo knows, he'll have told Zeus or someone by now. I can't believe I didn't think about that the whole day after Aphrodite told me Apollo had a vision. I'm so stupid, and so screwed.

"I swore him to secrecy on the river styx and Artemis' head! Now let's go!" She said as she picked me up bridal style and teleported us to the front of Apollo's palace.

"Since when are you this strong?" I asked as she burst into Apollo's palace without knocking and ran upstairs without speaking to the hippie servants.

"Since there's a POSSIBILITY this could be my god-child!" She said.

I forgot about that. "Since I can't think of anyone to make a Godfather, can you and Rhea be co-Godmothers?" I asked.

She suddenly stopped and gave me a look that I couldn't interpret. She put me down to a regular standing position and gave me a HUGE bear-hug and said, "I'd be honored." With tears in her eyes.

Then we went into Apollo's medical center. He was there, and Aphrodite screamed, "IT'S HAPPENING! HELP HER HAVE THE BABY!"

Apollo immediately got serious and said, "I'll need Hermes' help since he's the God of medicine. Is there anyone else you want here?"

"Get Rhea, Poseidon, and Athena." I said. They were all I needed.

"Can I call Hephaestus?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yes." I said.

10 minutes later, everyone we needed was in Apollo's medical center.

"Push Hera. Don't you remember giving birth to Hephaestus and Ares?" Apollo asked.

"Yes, but it was more painful than it should've been, because Ares was a demon child, and I gave birth to Hephaestus without help!" I screamed.

"Just help her and don't talk Apollo." Hermes said.

"Thank you." I said.

Finally the beautiful baby was out. My beautiful baby girl.

"What are we going to name her?" Poseidon asked. The only child I got to name was Hephaestus, and that's only because I was alone when I named him. And Zeus already ruined the name Heracles (which means glory of Hera) for me, by naming his demigod son that. I'm so glad Heracles didn't like it either, so he renamed himself Hercules.

I thought for a moment and said, "Melody. Because she's my melody of the Sea."

Poseidon smiled and said, "That's beautiful Hera. Hello Melody, did you know that daddy loves you?"

He's so sweet.

My Melody has beautiful Sea blue eyes like Poseidon, and lovely brown hair just like mine. Not to mention many other features that made her an obvious daughter of Hera and Poseidon.

My beautiful Melody.


	12. The Vote

**(Hera's Bedroom in her Palace on Olympus)**

**Hera's POV**

I woke up to the happiest feeling I've ever had. I looked down and Melody was still in my arms, sleeping like a rock. I looked to my right and saw that Poseidon's hand was outstretched over me from his couch that he was sharing with Athena (who was nuzzled against him affectionately) and Melody was holding one of his fingers. It was so cute. I couldn't help but smile. I suddenly heard Athena say, "Poseidon." In her sleep. She must really love him. That only made me smile more. Then I looked to my lower left and Hephaestus and Aphrodite were cuddled together. It was cute, and I heard Aphrodite say, "Hephaestus." And she snuggled even closer, if that was possible.

I know it sounds wrong, but, after I put Melody in Poseidon's arms, I got up to go back to Aphrodite's room so that I could... see her diary. I know it's wrong, but I've always wondered what goes through her head, plus she spies on us and read our private thoughts constantly.

So I started off to her room. When I got there and opened the door, I saw Aphrodite's son Eros, sleeping on the guest bed. I know what you're thinking, "Why does Aphrodite have a guest bed in her room?" Well maybe the diary can help us figure that out. As far as I know, she usually only has her champion sleep there, or she just lends it to her children and that's it.

I went over to Aphrodite's bed, moved the sheet that was in the way, and pulled out a loose piece of mattress. Underneath it, there was a paper that said to-do list, and a small pink book that said diary on it. I looked at the to-do list, and it said, "say hi to Hepheastus, eat breakfast with Hephaestus, go see Hera, go see Athena, eat lunch with Hephaestus, Random/love lives, eat dinner with Hephaestus, you know the rest. ;-) P.S. if I see Ares, say NO!"

My first thought was, do I even want to know what 'the rest' means? My second thought was, she must REALLY want Hephaestus back. And my final thought was, say NO to what?

I picked up her diary and read it from beginning to end (with super-speed reading because it would have taken too long the normal way). It starts from when she first came to us, and is updated to last night. What I got from it was, Aphrodite's smart and pretends to be stupid, she's never loved anyone more than Hephaestus, she and Athena are VERY close friends, and she doesn't like cheating on Hephaestus but Ares has been blackmailing her into it, but the thing Ares was blackmailing her with is invalid now, so she's saying NO to him in general. Damn.

"And you got all that from reading my diary." Aphrodite said from behind me. I jumped.

"Aphrodite, I'm sorry, I've just always been curious, and you invade other peoples' privacy all the time..." I was cut off by Aphrodite saying, It's okay, I'm not mad. Besides, you're not the first one to read my diary, Athena is."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." She said. "Now come on, we've gotten people to go to the meeting where we'll be voting on what to do with Melody and you and I, and obviously Melody, are the only ones who haven't shown up yet. Besides Rhea, because she's going to bring Melody in when we cue her."

"Okay." I said nervously.

We headed to the Olympian throne room, and when we got there, everyone was there except us.

"Now that Hera and Aphrodite have shown up, we can start the meeting." Zeus said.

When I sat down in my throne next to Zeus', he tentatively reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and stroked my face, which only reminded me of our wedding day.

I remember how nervous I was, and how to calm me down he put a loose strand of hair behind my ear, stroked my face and kissed me. Then later, at the reception, he told everyone that I was and always would be his crowning achievement. Back then it made me happy, but now I realize that I was JUST an achievement.

I think he saw my hurt expression because he apologized and retracted his hand.

"So what is this meeting about?" Zeus asked. Normally that's what we'd ask him.

"It's about you, me, Poseidon, and a special surprise." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Mother, bring Melody in." I said.

"Who's Melody? And why is mother here?" Zeus asked.

Rhea brought Melody in. I think Zeus could see resemblances to myself and Poseidon because he asked, "Mother, did you bring us a sibling?"

"As usual my son, you've considered all the right facts, but you've come to the wrong conclusion." Rhea said.

"Who is this beautiful young girl mother?" Zeus asked, starting to get frustrated.

"Mine and Poseidon's new daughter." I said.

Zeus stared at me open mouthed.

"But that's impossible." Zeus said.

"Zeus, I was tired of feeling like a fool when it came to your affairs. So I decided to have and affair with the person who would anger you the most. Poseidon. And I did not plan on having this child, but I forgot to drink nectar, and I don't regret anything, especially not my Melody. Now do you understand how much it hurts?" I said.

Zeus sat there confused for a moment. So Aphrodite got up and said, "Melody is mine and Rhea's Goddaughter, so we will protect her if necessary." Rhea nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm sorry for hurting you brother, but please don't hurt my child fir something that should stay between you and me." Poseidon said. Hades and Demeter stood next to Poseidon.

"Please don't hurt her." Athena said as she hugged Poseidon. Zeus got an even more confused look on his face at that. Hestia went to go stand by Athena.

Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, and Zoë went to stand by Hera's throne. Dionysus said in a drunken tone, "Fuuudge, just let 'em have a baby as compleeensation for yer babeys wit oder wo-meens."

We all giggled including Zeus.

"I say we stab then burn the fetus." Ares said.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DUMB BASTARD! THAT BABY IS NO DIFFERENT THAN PHOBOS AND DIEMOS! HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU FEEL IF I SUGGESTED THAT WE SMOTHER PHOBIS AND DEIMOS WITH HEARTS, FLOWERS, AND CHOCOLATE UNTIL THEY DIED! AND SHE'S NOT A FETUS! SHE'S A BABY GIRL, WHO ALSO HAPPENS TO BE MY GODDAUGHTER!" Aphrodite screamed at him. Hephaestus had assumed the position of rubbing her shoulders, kissing her, and calming her down.

Ares just stared at her open mouthed, in shock. Phobos and Deimos were snorting in the corner, saying things like, "Mom's right." And, "I know but I've never seen her yell at him like that before."

Zeus raised his hand for silence.

"Seeing as how most of you voted in her favor, and I know she's right and always right..." I smiled, remembering the advice Aphrodite gave him. "I declare that she will not be punished for her existence, and will be treated no differently than any other godly child." Zeus said.

I kissed him and said, "Thank you."

"Of course." He said.

"I love you Zeus." I said.

"I love you too Hera." Zeus said.

So now my daughter has a real chance.


	13. The End

**Hera's POV**

The year is now 2013. Perseus died, but a year or two ago Artemis brought him back to life because she loved him.

Athena and Poseidon are still together, even though Poseidon has had a 'few affairs'. Most of the time it's just Aphrodite making him do it so he can have demigod children. And Poseidon isn't angry that Athena has brain children because she's not sleeping with someone else, and he knows she needs demigod children. Plus, Athena and Poseidon have had a few of their own children.

Aphrodite and Hephaestus are together, but they have affairs once in a while so they can have demigod children.

Ares is miserable and alone (as usual).

Zeus still has affairs, but I'm not as angry anymore.

And finally, Melody has grown into a beautiful young woman. She lives with Rhea now, because she loves her co-Godmother. She has Aphrodite's blessing (which means she can use the same powers as the children of Aphrodite, though she usually doesn't). She is the Goddess of Tides, Children, and Apollo's co-Goddess of music. She even gets to work with the muse of music. And she is also friends with Percy Jackson (son of Poseidon), Annabeth Chase (the daughter of Athena/soon to be Mrs. Jackson), and a majority of the _nice_ Roman and Grecian demigods at the camps.

Everything has fallen into it's dysfunctional place.

And my Melody is the happiest being in the world.

**(A/N: Well that's the end of ****_this one_****.)**


End file.
